


Too late

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To say sorry...
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff
Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107125





	Too late

Our story starts in the grounds of Hogwarts. Fellow founders and couple, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff are discussing their recently deceased friend, Salazar Slytherin.

Godric muttered, "I should've forgiven him for leaving like he did... for everything, in fact."

Helga frowned. "You couldn't have known he'd die so suddenly like this, Ricky. It's most definitely not your fault."

Godric sighed. "It's too late for me to apologise to Sal now. He's dead and buried."

Helga told him, "Yes, that is true; but you must make peace with that."


End file.
